board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(4)Master Chief vs (15)Yuna vs (24)Claire Redfield 2013
Results Round One Wednesday, August 7th, 2013 Ulti's Analysis We all saw this coming, but it was hilarious anyway. But just for the hell of it, here is Master Chief's entire contest history leading up to this match. 2003 - 53% on Felix, 40% on Aeris. 2004 - 71% on Crash, loses to Frog by 7 votes. 2005 - 69% on CATS, 51% on Donkey Kong but had to come back from down 2000 votes, 39% on Crono. 2007 - Gets all the way to the semifinals, may have potentially gotten to the finals if L-Block wasn't there. 2008 - Gets to round 3, third place behind Dante by only 3000 votes. 2010 - 60% on Spy, 47.5% on Ryu Hayabusa. And for posterity's sake, Halo's contest history: 2004 - Lost to Starcraft in round 1, as a 1 seed, even after coming back from the early night vote and leading most of the day. 2009 - Barely gets second place over KOTOR, with Diablo 2 barely getting first, in a very close poll. Then in round 2, Halo gets wrecked. 2010 - Beats Ninja Gaiden, Halo 3, and Uncharted 2 before getting 40% on Fallout 3. Halo and Master Chief don't really have "joke status" like a Magus, Kefka, Donkey Kong or CATS. He's just gotten some bad draws and is subject to very wild swings in popularity. 2007 was the peak of Halo 3 madness, and he has lost all of that momentum since. But he isn't the joke-level anti-vote lone ranger king like he was in 2004. A character that the so-called trolls should have rallied behind was this guy. Say whatever you will about Halo and how GameFAQs hates it, but he would have been a good joke champion this year, or even in 2007. It fits the modus operandi of pissing GameFAQs off, but the irony there is that he would actually deserve to be mentioned among the best characters ever. But yeah, he's sort of back to what he was with having minimal respect and a lot of anti-votes, yet people still respect him and he does decent in matches. It's a very weird place he's in, but sometimes we're able to predict it perfectly. Yuna > Chief > Claire just "felt right", it's what most of us picked, and that's what ended up happening. Nothing crazy involved or any weird vote swings, just a simple match with Chief losing to Yuna, but having enough support to beat Claire. Zen's (Late) Analysis It's nice to know that even when Final Fantasy is looking like shit for an entire contest that Master Chief will do his best to keep his title and choke hard for everyone to enjoy Everyone saw this coming, the result was not a surprise. 343 Industries doesn't know what the fuck to do with Master Chief. The Master Chief Collection was released as a broken, buggy mess with barely functioning online. Halo 5 was embarrassing trash everyone forgot about immediately. Microsoft doesn't even seem to care about releasing exclusives anymore, let alone good ones, so Halo is basically dead. Claire had Revelations 2 recently and it was pretty good. Will we see her again? Probably not, unless the field is huge. She's a fan favorite but it seems like every RE character is a fan favorite. Is Yuna stronger than Tidus at this point? She seems to have aged more gracefully. After a dozen re-releases of FFX and X-2 plus some serious nostalgia for those games and appearances in Dissidia, Yuna is probably going to do just fine in 2018. Category:2013 Contest Matches